Audio speakers for personal computer (PC) systems typically come in a set comprising a powered speaker and an unpowered speaker. The powered speaker plugs into the audio output of a PC using a stereo 3.5 millimeter (mm) jack, also known as a ⅛ inch stereo jack. The powered speaker typically has an amplifier, a volume control, a power switch, a power supply connector, and a monaural (mono) 3.5 mm female connector for coupling to the unpowered speaker. The powered speaker may optionally have a balance control, one or more tone controls and a subwoofer output.
Generally, the powered speaker is the right channel of a stereo pair of audio channels. The powered speaker connects directly to the PC to receive the stereo channels, plays the right channel, and passes an amplified left channel signal to the unpowered speaker. If the PC is located to the right side of a user's workpace, this configuration results in a reasonably efficient cable layout. However, if the PC is located on the left side of a user's workspace, the stereo cable coupling the powered speaker to the PC has to cross the user's workspace, or be routed behind the user's workspace, in order to place each of the speakers in its correct location.
The extra distance required when the powered speaker and the PC are on opposite sides of a user's workspace results in an inefficient cable layout, in which the stereo cable is often not long enough. Previous solutions to this problem include (1) purchasing a stereo extension cable for an additional sum of money; (2) placing the speakers in locations opposite their stereo position, thus enduring reversed-direction audio; and (3) moving either the PC or the powered speaker to an awkward, less-desirable location so that the cable will reach.